


Valentine's Day

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Prompt, implied sex, slightly cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wanted to make Valentines times day special for Dorian. However, things start to go wrong...a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Glad I received this prompt, it was fun and cute to write. Happy Valantines day everyone!!!!

Cullen wanted everything to be perfect. Dorian was returning with the Inquisitor today from the Hinterlands, which really did not give him much time to prepare a gift for him let alone plan anything else. He'd asked Josephine to import some wine from Antiva, the nice, aged kind and had asked Leliana to help him acquire some Orlesian chocolate. What Cullen hadn't predicted was that the shipment the items were on wasn't due to arrive until next week, which put him in an interesting situation. He now spent a few hours trying to plan a special night for them but that failed as well seeing as the kitchen staff were too busy to care apparently. As a last resort, he mounted his horse and rode to a small Orlesian town nearby in hopes of acquiring something good enough to use as a gift for Dorian. 

~*~

Dorian, along the Inquisitor, Iron Bull and Sera, had finally returned to Skyhold. He immediately went straight to Cullen's and his shared quarters fully expecting him to be there with a gift or something of the sorts. He was throughly disappointed and annoyed to find the room empty and barren. He removed his armour, setting his staff in the corner of the room before fixing his hair and moustache. He applied some of his signature scent to his neck before heading to Cullen's office. He'd figure that Cullen was most likely over working again thus having forgotten that he was returning today. Again, the office was absolutely empty with no sign of Cullen; there wasn't even a single sign that indicated he had ever been up in the loft either. Dorian let out a huff of frustration as a messenger strode into the office. 

"Lord Pavus?"

"Yes?" Dorian snapped turning to face her.

"The commander told me to give you a message if he hadn't returned by the time you did."

"Hadn't what now?" Dorian sighed waving his hand a bit. "Never mind that. Tell me, what is the message."

The messenger pulled a small slip of paper out of her pocket as quickly as she could, reading it out to him. "Sorry I'm not here Dorian. I do not know when I'll be back. Forgive me." She looked up at Dorian and shrugged upon seeing his confused expression. "I don't know either ser, that's what he asked me to relay to you. He did seem a bit upset when he told me though."

Dorian sighed rubbing his forehead. "Thank you...now if you'll excuse me." 

Dorian left the office heading straight to the library. He pulled stacks of books from the shelves, placing them neatly on a table before placing back on the shelves in their correct locations. Dorian needed something to do, something to distract him from Cullens absence as well as his aching heart.

~*~

After spending some time in the village, Cullen finally got his hands on a box of chocolate and a decent bottle of wine that had been imported from Antiva. He placed the items in the pack on the horses saddle, making sure the buckle was done up as tightly as it could before mounting it. Cullen rode as fast as he could back to Skyhold reaching it as the sun was beginning to set. He dismounted his horse at the stables. He charged up and into his office placing the items on his desk. He grabbed a blank piece of parchment as well as his quill and ink before sitting down and writing an apologetic Valentines letter to Dorian. By the time he was done writing night had fallen. He grabbed some string and the bottle tying the now rolled up letter to the neck of of the bottle. He grabbed the box of chocolates with one then the bottle of wine with the other before setting out to find Dorian. 

Cullen knew to check all the places Dorian would normally be first. However, Dorian was not in the garden, library, or the tavern which meant that there was one other place he could be. Cullen raced to their quarters, stopping outside the door. The door was open slightly just enough to see Dorian sitting on the edge of the bed. Cullen could also see that he was clearly very angry. Cullen took a deep breath to steady his heavy breath before entering the room; Dorian looked at the man almost instantly with a look that could kill.

"Cullen Stanton Rutherford!" He shouted as he stood up off of the bed. "You'd better have a good reason for th-"

"I do Dorian." He cut Dorian off. "Here..." He handed him the bottle and the chocolates.

Dorian took the bottle and chocolates from his hands. He placed the chocolates on the bed then removing the piece of parchment of the neck of the bottle and unraveled it. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, taking another deep breath as Dorian stand down on the bed again and began to read it .

"Dear Dorian,

You must think me an absolute ass for not being prepared for today. I ordered all the things you like only to find that they won't be delivered until next week. I panicked and tried to arrange a fancy-ish dinner for us but the staff were too busy to care about something as mundane as that. So, I mounted my horse and rode to the nearest Orlesian village to, Maker preserve me, find a gift for you. I was somewhat successful. I understand if it takes a life time to be forgiven but I'm willing to wait that long.

Forgive me my love,

Cullen"

Dorian looked up from the letter at Cullen who was now beat red from embarrassment. He stood up as he crumbled the letter tossing it behind him before going over and pecking him gently on the cheek.

"All this for me? Really?" Dorian smiled slightly. "Why commander...you shouldn't have."

Cullen sighed with relief as he grabbed Dorian by the waist, pulling him closer. "Of course Dorian. I wanted only the best for you."

"Oh Amatus...." Dorian kissed him more passionately this time.

Cullen kissed back as his smile widened. "Maybe everything went wrong for a reason." He thought to himself embraced his lover. 

"Happy Valentines day Dorian." 

"Happy Valentines day to you as well Amatus." 

Cullen smiled laying his lover on the bed before blowing out the candle.


End file.
